Why?
by Starl1ght
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a late night revendous in the hallway. One thing leads to the other and Draco and Hermione end up sleeping together. But what are the repercussions of this? SMUT!Teenpregnancy!Dramione


_**Disclaimer: This was not all written by me. The Hermione parts were written by mah girl Brittany. Love you, beautiful!**_

_**Warnings: Slight non-con, teen pregnancy.**_

_**Major OOC Pansy, OOC Draco later**_** one.**

* * *

A small, silent yawn escaped Hermione Granger's mouth. It was late and her eyes were growing itchy with sleep. If she had her way she would be tucked under her covers, warm and fast asleep, but instead she was trespassing in the library, trying to finish up her Potions homework. Hermione was NEVER late on her homework. God forbid if she was. It's just that this past week had been hectic. The late practices Harry had them doing for Dumbledore's army were taking a toll on her. Also, Umbridge cut out all free periods, leaving Hermione with no extra time to get her work done. So, here she was, sneaking into the library at eleven thirty, trying to finish up quickly. Her mind was so absorbed in her paper, she did not hear the door open.

"So what're you doing up out of bed, Granger?" Only when she heard the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy did she snap back into reality. Her neck snapped up in the direction of his voice. Draco was one of Umbridge's right hands. He would rat her out and she would surely be in for it. Her body tensed slightly at the thought of spending a night in Umbridge's office. She quickly brushed that away as she straightened up to glare at the intruder. She mentally cursed him for finding her. She desperately wanted to finish this essay and now, that was ruined thanks to Malfoy.

"And what's it to you, Malfoy?" she spat, showing no signs of worrying. Malfoy was her enemy and an enemy should never see you weak. Draco smiled innocently at her.

"Why it's everything to me, Granger." he chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest and giving her a cold smirk. "I just caught _you_, Hermione Granger, perfect little Gryffindor bookworm out after hours. Now what could be so important that you broke one of your precious little rules?" he queried, approaching her and smirking coldly. He hadn't had much entertainment lately and was excited for this. It was always fun to mess with Hermione, but she always had her little friends, Harry and Ron with her. That made picking on her practically impossible. He couldn't even open his mouth without receiving a hex in return. That was another note Draco was suspicious on. Umbridge might not notice, but Draco was one often fighting and noted that a lot of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had suddenly and strangely become a lot more advanced. It just strengthened Umbridge's thought that there was some sort of secret club in the school, but that wasn't Draco's concern right now. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she continued to glare him up and down. How dare he mock her?

"As I said, _Malfoy_, it's none of your business why I'm out." she practically hissed at him. She tried her hardest to keep calm, but it was nearly impossible for her to do so with Malfoy around. "Why don't you run along? I was just finishing up here anyway." she said, her voice a bit more steady as she slammed her book shut. Draco smirked and stopped in front of her, an amused expression on his face. He grabbed her arm to keep her in place, clicking his tongue in an admonishing manner.

"Now now, Granger. I can't just let you go like that. You broke the rules." he talked to her like she was a young child, wanting to get a rise out of her. He knew he shouldn't be pushing her, but he did have to take her to Umbridge, so why not have a little fun while he was at it? Hermione's cheeks turned a glowing scarlet color.

"Take your hand off me." she growled in a low, shaking voice. She would not allow him to talk to her like this. She would not go with him to Umbridge. If she went, Umbridge would surely question her about their 'secret organization', and Hermione would not let that happen.

"Now." she added as she shoved at his chest. The heat of her anger was practically radiating off her body. Draco grinned at her ferocity and grabbed her wrists, stopping her from moving.

"I don't think I will." he chuckled, looking down at her with a grin. "You know that you broke the rules and I have to take you to Umbridge." he said with feigned sympathy. "Maybe you shouldn't have broken the rules." he said patronizingly, still refusing to let her go. "Then you wouldn't be in this predicament now, Granger." he laughed, his silver eyes glittering maliciously. He really was enjoying this. Hermione's jaw clenched. He was very lucky her wand was in her bag...otherwise he would be begging for mercy this very instant.

"Malfoy, if you don't take your hands off me, you're going to lose them." she spat, frowning at his mocking behavior. "I was finishing up some homework, is that a crime?!" she nearly shouted, her patience dwindling. Draco refused to let go of her, not wanting her to run off.

"Now now, Granger. What were you doing finishing homework at this hour? Aren't you the perfect one?" he smirked, rolling his eyes at her. "You're quite amusing, really. And if you're doing homework in the library after hours, I do believe it's a crime." he smirked, enjoying pushing her buttons. She felt herself slip into an uncontrollable rage.

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" she shouted as she pulled her arms back with all her might, trying to pry herself away from him. She was going to get him for this. The only reason her was pushing her was because Harry and Ron weren't around. 'The coward!', she thought angrily. Draco rolled his eyes, wincing at her loud voice.

"Keep your voice down, Granger." he chided, not letting go of her though. He wasn't going to risk that. He hadn't forgotten third year. "You're going to wake the whole castle up. Now just come along willingly and I'll stop." he promised, a cold smirk on his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm not going to Umbridge. I'm going straight to my dorm and going to sleep, so I'd appreciate it if you let me the hell go." Her hair was now hanging in her very red face and her chest was heaving up and down as she tried to take steadying breaths. Draco rolled his eyes and let go of her wrists so he could flick her hair out of her face before grabbing her wrist again.

"Sorry, that was getting on my nerves." he said distractedly. "Anyway, you have to Umbridge. You broke the rules, Granger, and when you break the rules, you get in trouble." he spoke down to her like she was a four year old.

"Don't speak to me as if I were dimwitted!" she spat, frowning at him as she attempted to wiggle herself lose from his grip. "I'm not going. You'll have to hex me first." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You are dimwitted, Granger." he huffed, letting go of her and grabbing her around the waist. "Let's go. I have to take you to Umbridge." he said with a wide smirk. Hermione was not going to give in that easily. If she was going to Umbridge tonight, she would have to be _dragged_ in. With a small smirk, she shook her head. Then, without warning, she brought her elbow back, hitting him hard in the gut. She felt his hold on her loosen and shoved him back before grabbing her bag and sprinting for the door. As she ran, she dag through her bag, fumbling around for her wand. She had to make it back to the fat lady. Draco coughed, momentarily losing his breath.

"Son of a..." he grumbled before sighed and pulling out his wand. She was an idiot, but he had to catch her. It probably wasn't that wise to mess with her and push her, but he still liked to mess with her and not get hexed. He set out after her, not even bothering to shut the library door behind him as he started after the Gryffindor. Hermione found the wooden stick that was her wand. She quickly pulled it out and stopped abruptly. A small smirk came over her face as she turned, hearing Malfoy's footsteps approaching. She tossed her bag to the side and pointed her wand in the direction he would be coming from. It was time to test some of Harry's teachings. This was his pay back. Draco glanced around, looking for her. He sighed and pulled his wand out, not noticing Hermione around the corner. He pushed his blond bangs out of his eyes and walked past her, not even noticing her. Hermione could not keep the wide smirk from her face. She quickly flicked her wand at him.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco jumped when he heard her and his wand when flying. He spun around and glared at her.

"Granger, now what the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled. Hermione smiled innocently at him.

"Now now, Malfoy...When you act up, you must be punished...and you acted up." she mocked, her eyes sparkling excitedly at her own handiwork. Harry's teaching were really paying off. She bent down and retrieved his wand, twirling it in her fingers. Draco glared daggers at her.

"Give me my wand." he ground out through gritted teeth. "I don't remember ever taking your wand." he hissed, gray eyes flashing angrily. Teasing was one thing, but this was a bit more serious. He narrowed his eyes at her, eyes blazing. Hermione lost her grin as she watched him.

"No. Not until you back off and let me leave with no questions asked. Got it?" she said, her voice almost threatening. Draco continued to glare at her.

"No." he said seethingly. "You broke the rules, all that, just come on. You're getting on my nerves." Draco hissed angrily.

"Then I'm not giving it back." she said with a small shrug. Hermione wasn't one to cause conflict, but right now, she couldn't help it. Draco's eyes narrowed and he stalked towards her, grabbing her arm.

"Give. Me. My. Wand." he said in a low tone, his voice low and dangerous. He wasn't kidding around anymore. Hermione stared up at him, her grip tightening on his wand and her own as she tried to think of a spell, any spell, that she could use. Harry didn't teach them anything for close encounters. She _couldn't_ go to Umbridge...She would use veritaserum on her! Oh, how could she be so stupid?!

"No!" she cried, her voice a little higher than usual as she tried to jab him off with the tip of her own wand. Draco grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand down.

"Granger, I am _not_ kidding. Give me my wand now and I might consider leaving with only a point deduction." he spat, leaning over so they were eye to eye. He was absolutely furious with her, but was restraining from cursing the hell out of her. Well, he would if he had his damn wand. Hermione leaned back, trying to put some distance between them as she looked away from him.

"Please don't take me to Umbridge..." she said almost desperately. "I'll give you your wand back if you swear you won't take me to her." Draco smirked, having the upper hand now. He pushed her up against the wall, pinning her down.

"Just give me my wand and I might consider it." he bargained, his eyes narrowed. "Now give me my wand." he hissed, just wanting his wand so he could get out of here.

"No! You have to swear you won't!" she cried, her grip growing even tighter on his wand.

"Give me my wand and I might consider it." he bargained again, his voice stone cold. "Now give it to me and I might just forget this." Hermione eyed him for a long while before sighing and slowly extending his wand to him. Draco smirked and snatched his wand from her.

"See? Now I have to go see Umbridge." he said with a smirk, knowing this would anger her.

"You said you wouldn't!" Hermione cried out in anger as she shoved him away from her. "I gave you your bloody wand back!"

"Well, funny thing about me is that I don't usually keep my word. I'm a liar!" Draco chuckled as he straightened his robes, smiling patronizingly at the Gryffindor girl. Hermione's fist balled as that familiar feeling of boiling rage returned.

"You...You..." she stammered, searching for the appropriate word. "You bastard!"

"Ooo! Granger can curse." he smirked, though he was honestly surprised that she could curse. She seemed like such a goody two shoes. Draco leaned over again so they were eye to eye again and grinned. "You know, I like feisty girls." he said with a grin. Hermione glared up at him, her brown eyes darkening and gleaming with hatred.

"Back the HELL away from me before I MAKE you." she spat. She, herself, was surprised with her own use of curse words, but Malfoy drove her to that boiling point and she just didn't care about being ladylike right now. Draco clicked his tongue, shaking his head at her.

"Come now, Granger. Now you're just showing off for me." he chuckled, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes. "I'd have to say you were trying to impress me." he grinned.

Hermione couldn't help the slightly surprised look on her face. "Don't flatter yourself." she said as she tucked her wand in her robes and crossed her arms. "Mind moving out of my way? I guess you're going to run to Umbridge and rat me out, so I'd better get a move on to my dorm." Draco smiled at her.

"I don't know. I'm rather shocked and surprised by you." he chuckled. "I'm slightly impressed. You're not half bad." he complimented, clasping his hands behind his back. He couldn't help but smile at the shocked expression on her face. Hermione arched her brow as she continued to stare at him.

"Does that mean you're not going to turn me in?"

"I might not. Depends on how I feel about it." he shrugged, smiling innocently at her. Hermione's jaw clenched again.

"Why do you have to be such a git?" she snapped. "It's getting late. I'm exhausted...why can't you just cut me a break? Just this once?" she barked as she glared daggers at him. Draco sighed, starting to get bored with this.

"Come on, Granger. I'm exhausted as well, but I'm bored too. You're actually not that bad though. You're adorable when you're angry." he complimented patronizingly, his gray eyes amused.

"Are you going to rat me out or not?!" she shouted as she pulled herself off the wall and stood in front of him, cheeks burning red. Draco smirked.

"Well I don't know. I'm leaning towards not, but you could still convince me." he teased, enjoying messing with her.

"Oh yeah?" she said, growing irritated. "Convince you how?" Draco shrugged.

"I don't know. You're not that bad looking." he teased, wanting to push her buttons again and get a rise out of her. Hermione's eyes went wide as she stared at him. What was he doing?

"Shut up Malfoy and just tell me whether or not you're going to Umbridge!" she hissed.

"I told you, I don't know." he teased, his eyes mirthful. "You've put me in the middle on this decision." he chuckled, enjoying teasing her far too much.

"Well, decide before I lose m,y temper." she said through gritted teeth. She was growing more and more impatient and sleepy by the second. She was close to going off her hinges. Draco grinned.

"You're just absolutely hilarious." he chuckled. "And again, adorable when you're all worked up. I can't believe you cursed." he laughed, pressing her up against the wall and smirking widely. Hermione's cheeks flushed as she stared up at him.

"Stop fooling around, Malfoy." she said, though her voice was loosing it's dominant tone. Draco grinned at the blush.

"You shouldn't decline a compliment. And if you want me to fool around, I can do that." he teased, gray eyes sparkling brightly. Hermione felt her cheeks flush again. What was she doing?! No...She would not stand for this. She would not give in. Her eyes went wide at his last comment as she quickly brought her hand up, slapping him across his face.

"How dare you!" she cried, brushing away the fact that she was blushing. Draco winced but still smiled.

"I think thou doth protest too much." he chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "You're blushing an awful lot for one who claims not to like it." he smirked, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I was rather hoping you'd like my compliments." he said, pouting with feigned disappointment.

"I was NOT blushing!" she defended quickly. "You're vile and cruel and this is going nowhere." she spat, looking away from him and mentally cursing herself.

"I do believe this is going somewhere." he said with a grin. "And you were blushing. You were blushing, no arguments. "I thought you looked a little flattered." he smirked.

"Well from my experience, girls usually blush at compliments when they like it." he said with a grin. "Like I said, you look adorable when you're angry." he complimented, wanting to see if she would blush again. She bit her bottom lip and shifted her gaze to the wall behind him. Was he being serious? Draco Malfoy _complimenting_ her? She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to make of it...She knew she was over thinking this. He was just toying with her...and yet, she felt her cheeks flush again. Draco smirked at the Gryffindor girl. He could tell she was thinking about this and plus she was blushing.

"So ready to admit that you're flattered?" he quizzed innocently, his arms crossed and a triumphant smirk on his lips. "I can tell you like it." Draco said determinedly.

"I'm not going to admit something that isn't true." Hermione said, refusing to give in. She was already humiliated enough for blushing, she wouldn't admit she liked his flirting...Draco grinned.

"Just admit it. No one else _eve_r flirts with you, so you obviously must like this." he chuckled, pushing his hair out of his eyes. A large frown appeared on Hermione's face and her arms folded over her chest.

"That's not true." she snapped defensively. "I've been flirted with plenty of times. And why are _you_ flirting with me, Malfoy? We hate each other." she reminded him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm bored and you're interesting. You don't seem like you'd be too bad of a lay." he said bluntly, his smirk growing wider. He crossed his arms across his chest and waited to see her reaction. He was actually only half messing with her. Hermione's eyes went wide yet again as he cheeks blazed red with embarrassment.

"You're sick!" she shouted, swinging her fist at the side of his face. Who did he think she was?! Some common whore? Pansy Parkinson?! He is arrogant and disrespectful! Draco ducked just in time and grabbed her wrist. He couldn't help but be amused by her reaction.

"Take it as a compliment, Granger. I don't just reach out and take whoever. I'm very selective." he chuckled, brushing her hair aside. Hermione glared at him, feeling more agitated that she didn't get the chance to hit the bastard.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded, frowning up at him. "You think you can talk this way to me? You think you can push me around and put your hands on me?" she spat. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm doing this because I'm bored." he laughed, rolling his eyes at her. "And I do believe I can talk to you this way. I'm talking this way to you now. And I can push you around and put my hands on you." he retorted, knowing this would annoy her. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she yanked her wrist from his hold.

"I don't care that you're _bored_. That's not my problem. And, no, you can't talk that way to me, Malfoy. You're disrespectful and rude. And you most certainly cannot push me around and or touch me." she hissed in a mocking tone.

"How do you know you wouldn't like it if I touched you?" he asked with a grin, pressing her against the wall and smirking down at her. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Never know until you try, right?" he laughed. Hermione shoved at him, feeling herself grow more and more exhausted. Why was he doing this to her?

"Stop playing around, Malfoy!" she hissed. "It's late and we should both be in bed."

"Now I haven't even started playing around yet." he laughed, crossing his arms across his chest. "And yes it is late, but all good things happen in the dark." he smirked at his own joke. Hermione turned her head away from him as her cheeks went pink again. She never witnessed such profane language. Harry and Ron talked respectfully when it came to girls. Hermione's parents were classy and never spoke foul words. She was not used to it and it made her feel slightly uneasy.

"Shut up, Malfoy." she muttered. Draco grinned at her blush.

"You're blushing again, Granger. You sure you want me to shut up?" he teased, clasping his hands behind his back. A small, desperate sigh left her lips as she continued to stare at the floor. What did he expect he to do? Why was she even still standing there listening to him? She didn't know what to say. She was slightly embarrassed and slightly flattered. Though, the fact that this flattered her made her feel guilty. Malfoy was her enemy... So many thoughts and emotions ran through her.

"What exactly do you want me to do, Malfoy?" she demanded, frowning down at the floor. Draco smiled at her.

"I don't know. You aren't looking to bad tonight." he chuckled, leaning over so they were eye to eye. "Feeling like doing anything special tonight." he said in a lower tone, reaching down and grasping her hand. He wouldn't mind being able to say he did Hermione Granger. She was sort of a prude so that would be rather impressive.

"You really have the wrong idea, Malfoy." she spat, burning with rage. How dare he ask something like that from her?! Did he really think she would give in? She was a virgin and she intended to keep it that way until she found the right man who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She was not some cheap slag.

"I don't know. I seem to have the right idea." he laughed, his silvery eyes warm. He was amused by her. He just needed to push her a bit more and she would give in. He knew her type. Virgin, smarter type, very prudish though usually very insecure. It didn't take much.

"You're disgusting..." she spat coldly with an angry frown. "Now, get out of my way. I've heard enough. I'm tired and I'm going back to my dorm." she said determinedly. She needed to get out of there.

"Perhaps if you asked me nicely." he said innocently, unwilling to just let her slip past. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched.

"Will you please move aside so I can leave?" she said through gritted teeth.

"No. I don't believe I will." he laughed, enjoying messing with her.

"You're a real arse, Draco Malfoy!" she shouted, loosing her calm completely. "Now get the hell out of my way before I hex you into tomorrow!" she threatened. "When Harry and Ron hear about this, they're not going to be too happy..." she added. Draco groaned at her loud voice and leaned forward, kissing her on the lips in order to keep her quiet. Her voice was getting on his nerves. He pulled away after a few moments with a sigh.

"Thank god. You were starting to annoy me. And I'm not scared of your friends." he shrugged. Hermione hardly comprehended his words. She slowly opened her eyes, for she closed them as he pressed his lips to her. She was shocked that he had kissed her but even more shocked that she had willingly kissed him back. She didn't try to pull away, nor did she hit him when he had finished. She stood there, dunbfounded and in a slight daze. Luckily she was still pressed against the wall. If she wasn't, she would have fallen.

"I should...go to my dorm now.." she mumbled in a soft, quiet voice. Draco knew he had her there. It was only too obvious she was now wobbly legged. He grinned and grabbed her arms, keeping her in her place.

"I don't think I can let you go. I think you liked that a bit too much for me to just let you walk off." he laughed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I don't think I'll let you go just yet." he couldn't believe he'd gotten her with _this_. Hermione took a deep breath as she rested her head against the wall.

"Please, Malfoy...I'm..I'm tired." she muttered, still feeling a bit hazy. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know why she was acting like this...she couldn't really have enjoyed that, could she? Draco grinned.

"No." he said simply before leaning in again and kissing her again, wanting to see her reaction. If he really got her with this, he was going to die. That would just be too hilarious. Hermione's eyelids fluttered closed. A small, quiet noise escaped through her throat. It sounded slightly like a moan. Her head was spinning and it felt like the entire room was spinning as well. What was happening to her? Draco smirked and put his arms around her, not pulling away this time and instead deepening the kiss. He finally had her and was rather pleased and proud of himself for this. Hermione's shy hands slowly moved to rest on his shoulders. What was she doing?! This was wrong! So wron- and how broad his shoulders were! She never thought Malfoy would be considered 'built', but he was...her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. Draco nipped gently at her bottom lip, wanting entrance to her mouth. He reached up to tangle his hands in her hair, tugging gently. She wasn't the best looking, but she was definitely attractive. A small whimper was heard as Malfoy's teeth nipped at her lip. She slowly parted her lips, feeling extremely nervous. She never kissed a boy before. Well, not to this extreme anyway. He pressed against her, easing his tongue into her mouth and exploring her mouth. He felt rather privileged to be the first to do this. It was only painfully obvious that she was a virgin. Hermione knew one, she definitely enjoyed kissing. She liked the taste of him and the way his tongue rolled around hers. It was almost exciting...she could feel her entire body tingling as if it were electric. Another moan escaped her as she pulled him a bit closer. Draco could've laughed right now. This was easy once you got her going. He reached down and ran his hands over her form, taking in every curve and dip of her body. She really wasn't that bad. He pulled her body tightly against his, his arms around her waist. Hermione felt her lower area brush against the bulge in his trousers. Her cheeks flushed and she let out a small whimper. Her tongue glided around his, taking in his taste and texture. Draco smirked when he heard her whimper. He broke away for a moment, his breathing heavy. He rested his forehead against hers, brushing his lips against Hermione's.

"You're almost easy, Granger." he laughed breathlessly, pressing his lower area against hers again. Hermione hardly heard his words, and even if she did she was far too preoccupied to reply. She gasped and bit down on her lip, hard enough to draw blood. A warm liquid seemed to be coming from her pussy, soaking her knickers as a fire roared to life inside of her, taking her breath away. She never felt like this before. Draco nearly laughed. He hungrily kissed her neck, settling on a spot and gently nipping and sucking at her skin, leaving a dark red mark. He reached down and lifted her skirt up, pressing his hand against her underwear and smirking when he felt how wet she was. Another startled gasp escaped her as she felt his warm hand press against her most sensitive area. Why was she allowing this? This was so wrong...but she couldn't stop it. The feeling was all too good and new. She leaned her head back as his lips began to ravish her neck, gripping onto him tightly. Draco smirked and pulled away from her neck for a moment to kiss her again, reaching up with his free hand to unbutton her shirt. He was honestly surprised himself that he'd gotten her this far. Hermione felt his hand move from her lower area to her shirt buttons. Her body tensed slightly but she relaxed when his lips found hers again. Ahh, at last, she could taste him again...she wedged her tongue into his sweet mouth. It was only too obvious now that Hermione wanted this, and this quite amused Draco. After all, just a couple of minutes ago, she'd been telling him to bugger off and that he was annoying. Just went to show what he could do. He finished undoing her shirt and slid it off her, dropping it to the floor. He paused to admire her large breasts and pert nipples. He couldn't help but lean down to hungrily lick and suck at her large nipples. Goosebumps covered her body as chills ran down her spine, causing her to shiver. She had never gone this far with boy. No one had ever seen her body in the flesh...her heart beat picked up its pace as her breathing hitched in her throat. Draco pulled away from her lips and glanced her up and down.

"You're not that bad looking, Granger." he chuckled, his voice a little husky from arousal. "Should've done this sooner." he mused, quickly undoing her bra and dropping it to the floor as well, kissing her again so she wouldn't freak out or anything. Hermione could feel her legs trembling beneath her. She was completely topless in front of another person...in front of a boy...in front of Draco Malfoy! Luckily, the kiss did bring her some comfort and help her relax a bit, but the nervousness and the worrying of it all was still there. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled away from her lips as he started to slide his skirt off of her.

"God, Granger, would you just relax? You are _such_ a virgin it's almost funny." he said with a laugh, starting to tug his own shirt and tie off. Hermione's eyes slowly opened. She looked down at herself for a moment before quickly looking away and blushing a light red. Her gaze trailed back over to him; to his own chest as he began pulling his shirt off. That didn't help her blush. In fact, seeing him like this made her blush even deeper. Draco smirked at her blush.

"You're adorable right now." he chuckled, enjoying seeing her blushing. He dropped his shirt and tie onto the floor before sliding her skirt down her legs. He cupped her heat, his hand rubbing lightly against her through her underwear. This was actually pretty easy now. A small smile appeared on her face at his compliment, but she was yanked from all feeling except the feeling of his hand on her. It felt as though her heart stopped. She leaned her head against the wall again and snapped her eyes closed. She could feel herself begin to throb, a feeling she had never endured to this intensity. Draco shook his head, almost becoming bored with this. It was all easy. He slid her underwear down, his silvery eyes gliding over her naked body. He made a satisfied noise before kissing her again, pressing his fingers against her clit. Hermione's eyes shot open and went wide. She let out a long, loud moan. The trembling of her body seemed to calm and she was left with head spinning pleasure. Her arms wrapped around him, gripping his bare back as her tongue forced itself into his mouth again. Draco shook his head, almost becoming bored with this. It was all easy. He slid her underwear down, his silvery eyes gliding over her naked body. He made a satisfied noise before kissing her again, pressing his fingers against her clit. Hermione's eyes shot open and went wide. She let out a long, loud moan. The trembling of her body seemed to calm and she was left with head spinning pleasure. Her arms wrapped around him, gripping his bare back as her tongue forced itself into his mouth again. Draco smirked and nipped gently at her bottom lip, enjoying the taste of her mouth. He rubbed his fingers harder against her clit, enjoying hearing her moans. She seemed like the type to be a loud one. He left his thumb pressed against her clit and started to lightly probe at her dripping wet pussy. Hermione's heart was beating a mile a minute. She could hear it thumping in her eardrums. She kept herself preoccupied with his mouth, feeling her entire body inflame. Draco twirled his tongue around hers and slowly slid his finger into her, taking it slow. After all, she was still a virgin. He felt rather honored that he'd be the one taking that from her. Hermione let out a sharp gasp. She didn't know whether this felt good or hurt. It was slightly uncomfortable and she could again feel herself tense. Her hands gripped him tighter, trying to take her mind off of the uncomfortable feeling. Draco huffed in annoyance, able to feel her tensing.

"Granger, you have to relax." he said in a low voice. He continued to press his finger against her clit, starting to pump his finger in and out of her in an attempt to get her to relax. Hermione took in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get used to this feeling. After a few moments she began to relax and enjoy it. She even spread her legs a bit more. Draco smirked at this.

"Spreading your legs, Granger? Never thought I'd see you doing that." he chuckled, sliding a second finger into her and pumping into her harder. He was such a smart mouth... If Hermione wasn't so distracted right now, she would tell him off. As he added another finger, her body tensed again. She stood there for a moment like a stone statue. A small whimper erupted from her as she tossed her head back. Draco grinned and trailed open mouthed kisses down her throat, sucking and nipping gently as he did and leaving a few marks on her. He pushed a third finger into her, starting to thrust his fingers into her harder. Hermione gasped in a slight pain. She was small and tight. Nothing that wide had ever entered her. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Draco kissed her gently and reached up with his free hand to run his fingers through her hair.

"Just relax and give it a minute." he said in a low voice, moving a little slower for her sake. Hermione nodded slowly as she tried her hardest to relax. It took a good three minutes before she felt comfortable, but he was right...she just needed to give it time. She opened her legs some more, and took a deep breath. Draco smirked at her.

"See? Just have to trust me." he chuckled, starting to scissor his fingers and move his fingers in and out of her a little harder. Hermione groaned in pleasure as her eyelids fluttered.

"M-Malfoy..." she breathed out, running her hands down his chest. Draco kissed her deeply. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, quickly wiping his fingers on his jeans. He undid his jeans and quickly pulled them off, smirking down at her. Draco kissed her deeply. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, quickly wiping his fingers on his jeans. He undid his jeans and quickly pulled them off, smirking down at her. Hermione took several deep breaths before looking down at him. She blushed at seeing the erection inside his boxers. Dear Merlin...from the look of the bulge, he was huge! Draco rolled his eyes and kissed her again. He pulled his boxers off and pressed against the head of his large cock against her pussy, not entering her yet.

"You're blushing again, Granger." he chuckled. Hermione felt the tip of his manhood press against her. She couldn't believe how large he was. She bit her lip again, trying to block out the burning red of her cheeks. She never really took much notice to him before, but Malfoy was definitely attractive. Of course he was vile and cruel, but attractive. Her breathing quickened at the thought of him entering her. How bad would it hurt? Was it too late to back out? Draco smirked at her blushing and rolled his eyes. She was actually quite attractive. She seemed rather know it all, nerdy, bookwormish and annoying, but so far she didn't seem to be that bad of a lay. He decided to take it easy on her. After all, he didn't want to hurt her. Well, sometimes he did, but not right now. He smiled patronizingly at her blushing and bashfulness.

"For heavens sake, Granger, just relax." he chuckled, gently pushing his cock into her, but not kissing her this time as a distraction. Hermione's breathing stopped as she felt a sharp, stabbing pain. Her eyes snapped closed and her face twisted into a painful expression. She leaned forward, burying her face against Draco's chest. _This_ was supposed to feel good? _This_ was what all teenagers wanted? She bit her lip and tried her hardest not to tear up. It was an indescribable pain and he was barely in! Draco sighed in annoyance. Sometimes virgins could be annoying. He stayed still and placed his fingers underneath Hermione's chin, bringing her head up to meet his eyes.

"You're doing great." he said sweetly, leaning down to kiss her, absentmindedly running his fingers through her bushy brown hair, still not moving to let her adjust. Hermione happily took his lips, wanting to take her mind off the pain that was happening below. She wondered how he would fit himself into her. He just seemed too..big. What if he.. broke her? Was that possible? She desperately wished that her mum filled her in on all the details about sex...Draco stayed still for a few moments before having to move. She was definitely tight. It almost burned, but it still felt so good...She had obviously never done_ anything_, but what had he been expecting. This was Hermione Granger after all. Goody two shoes. He shook his head imperceptibly and pushed a little deeper, hissing between his teeth at how freaking tight she was. Her hands squeezed onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it. She could feel sweat trickling down her forehead already. How much further did he have to go? Her insides felt as if they were ready to burst already and the stabbing feeling below intensified. She let out a small whimper and leaned her head against the wall, trying to block all feeling out.

"Just relax." Draco ordered, staying still again. "You're not going to get anywhere all tensed up." he said grumpily, rolling his eyes. He kissed her quickly, brushing her hair aside. "Just relax." he repeated, pushing a little further into her. She let out a long hiss of pain but nodded slowly, trying to take his advice. She couldn't believe she was doing this...She felt ashamed...but, what was the sense in stopping now? She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, watching his face intently with glassy brown eyes.

"When will the pain s-stop?" she asked in a rather shaky voice.

"When you start relaxing. Just give it a bit." he promised her, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers while he pushed farther into her. This was almost more work than it was worth, but what the hell? He was already in so no point in stopping. Hermione took another deep, shaky breath as she closed her eyes again and tried to relax. The more he went in, the more worried she became. It felt like she was being ripped apart...Was this normal? She reminded herself to relax and quit over thinking everything. The pain would pass in time...Draco lightly ran one hand over her body while he ran the other through her hair. He stayed still for a few moments before pushing deeper into her. She would never get over it if he did nothing. Sometimes this wasn't worth it all, but he wasn't stopping now. Again, Hermione leaned against him, resting her forehead on his shoulder and breathing through her nerves and the pain. She knew she was going to regret this. She was already starting to... What would people say if they found out? Would he spread it around school?

Draco was glad to see her relaxing. This might make things a bit easier. He pulled out of her for a moment before thrusting back into her, groaning at how tight she was. He thrust a little deeper this time, hissing between his teeth at the pleasure that shot up through his body. Hermione squeezed her eyes closed again. She was slowly getting used to this, though the pain was sill present. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, pressing him closer to her. She just wanted the pain to subside altogether.

"See? Told you it would go away." he panted out, moving in and out of her a little faster. No point in just sitting around. He trailed kisses down her throat, sucking and nipping gently as he did. Hermione didn't see what the big deal was about sex. It hurt and was extremely unpleasant. She would much rather be kissing him right now. She enjoyed kissing, but this...this was just terrible...Maybe if she tried to get into it, the pain would completely diminish. She took a steady breath, bracing herself before bucking her hips up ruthlessly. Draco was rather shocked by this and smirked. "You're not that bad." he chuckled, leaning down and kissing her again. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, breathing heavily. She wasn't that bad. He just had to get her going. She was fucking tight. At least _he_ was getting something out of it. That was all that really mattered to him. Draco was very narcissistic. She gritted her teeth, concentrating on her movements as she continued to thrust herself against him. It was working...she began to feel a slight twinge of pleasure. Draco smirked when he felt her thrusting back. About time she started feeling something. He thrust deeper into her, going a little harder as well. The sharp pains hadn't went away, but pleasure had finally arrived. It was almost a painful kind of pleasure. Hermione's nails dug into Draco's back. She almost wanted him to feel some pain as well. It wasn't fair that she had to endure it all. Draco hissed in pain when he felt her nails in his back.

"Fuck, Granger, lighten up some. You're going to leave marks." he grumbled, starting to pound into her harder, going deeper each time. She tossed her head back and let out a loud growl. Her lower area was throbbing and her body was shaking. Her nails dug deeper into him as she slammed herself against him again, moaning out. There was definitely going to be marks tomorrow. That was a definite. She was definitely a firecracker. He thrust into her deeper still, making sure to hit her g-spot every single time. Hermione let out a loud cry. She felt herself shaking, as if building up for something...she was ready to explode at any given moment.

"Malfoy!" she squealed as sweat rained from both of their forms, intermingling. Draco smirked.

"Still on last name basis, hm? Thought that might change." he panted out. He pounded ruthlessly into her, giving her no mercy. He was starting to get tired and wanted to head to bed. Besides, it was probably getting late and he had school tomorrow. Hermione couldn't hear him. Her mind was spinning as her built up reached it's peak. She let out another loud cry as her walls collapsed around him and womanly juices seeped from her. Draco groaned as she tightened around him, coming seconds later with a low groan. He took deep breath for a few moments, collecting himself before he pulled out and started to get dressed without a word. Hermione stood there, clutching onto the stone wall, in a dream like daze. After a few moments of panting, she opened her eyes. She watched him for a while before bending over and retrieving her undergarments. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was she supposed to say something?

"Well that was interesting." Draco commented after a few moments, running his fingers through his mussed hair. He pulled his shirt and tie back on. "You need to ease up on the nails though." he snapped, frowning disapprovingly at her. Hermione slightly smirked as she pulled her skirt back up. "You're not going to tell anyone about this...right?" she asked after a few moments, keeping her eyes on what she was doing, refusing to look at him. Draco shrugged.

"Probably going to tell a few friends. I have no control over what they do." he shrugged, waving it off with his hand. "I consider it an achievement getting to fuck you so I might tell some people." he smirked. Hermione brought her attention back to him. Her eyes were stone cold and her expression had changed from dazed to furious.

"You can't tell anyone."

"And why not?" Draco challenged, a grin on his face. He had a mischievous look in his silver eyes. "Don't want people to know you did it with me?" he chuckled. Hermione glared at him as she pulled her robe on and ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"Just don't tell anyone." she snapped. "No one has to know. This is nothing to brag about."

"Oh I don't know. It's something to brag about for me. All of us have been wondering who'd bed you first and I got the prize." he teased patronizingly a smirk on his lips.

"Shut up, Malfoy! It was a mistake! It shouldn't have happened in the first place." she spat, growing more and more embarrassed. "You can't tell anyone. I can't afford this going around the school and getting back to Harry and Ron. Just _please_ don't say a word to anyone about this." she said sharply, though the worry was obvious in her eyes. Draco grinned.

"A mistake, hm? Seemed to enjoy that mistake a lot." he said cockily. "And it's not going to hurt _my_ reputation. Oh god, it'd drag yours down so far you'd never get it back up and that's all that everyone will ever remember you for. Won't affect me though, and that's what matters after all." he said innocently, smiling fakely at her.

Hermione stood there, completely angry. She wasn't so much angry at Draco, but at herself. She was so stupid. She should have known this would happen...She should have stopped him. Why did she do it? She knew the entire time it was wrong! She knew she would regret it and yet she went along with it anyway. There was nothing she could say. He would tell. Even if she got him to say he wouldn't, he still would. That's how Malfoy was. Come tomorrow, everyone would know. Harry and Ron would never speak to her. She would lose everything... She felt a lump growing in her throat and felt her eyes tearing up. What was the point in arguing? What was the point in standing there any longer? He already deflowered her...he was going to ruin everything for her, the least she could do was keep some dignity and leave before she burst out in tears in front of him. She turned on her heel and started down the hall, feeling hot tears roll from her eyes. Hot, angry tears. Hermione raced to the portrait of the fat lady, tears streaming and anger causing her body to shake. She mumbled the password and scrambled through the portrait hole, ignoring the fat lady's "what's wrong's". The common room was empty. Good. She headed up the spiral stairs and into the girl's bathroom. She jumped into the shower, feeling a throbbing pain below again. She felt dirt and gross. She was a whore...How could she give something so special to Draco sodding Malfoy?! She gave it up so easily..What made her?! She scrubbed herself harshly. There was a bit of blood coming from her lower area. She winced and got out, dressing in her warm and comfortable pajamas. She left the bathroom and headed for her dorm, wanting nothing but her bed... Hermione thought herself into sleep. If it weren't for her exhaustion, she wouldn't have fallen asleep at all. She was terrified to see what the morning would bring her. One question kept returning to her. Why did she do it? She knew it was wrong... She was usually quite feisty...usually..but something made her give in to Malfoy. What? She drifted into a light sleep with this question on her mind.

* * *

A/N: Now this is a oneshot, but if you guys like it, I'll continue it :D


End file.
